1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compression latches for doors or panels.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Compression latches for mounting on doors or panels are known. Compression latches are used in applications in which it is desirable to both latch a door or panel to the frame in which it is mounted and to seal the edge of the panel to the frame when closed. For example, compression latches are desirable when the opening in which the panel is mounted is provided with a gasket that must be compressed to provide a seal.
Examples of compression latches are provided in the Southco Handbook 2000 (Southco, Inc., Concordville, Pa.) at pages 23-69.
Fixed compression latches provide a consistent, pre-set compression while adjustable compression latches provide flexibility in setting the amount of compression.
Compression latches often include a pawl designed to engage the frame inside the enclosure to latch the panel shut. Since the compression latch must be operated from outside the enclosure, there must be a mechanism linking the portion of the latch operated by the user with the pawl positioned inside the enclosure. Further, often the latch mechanism, or at least a substantial portion thereof, protrudes through an aperture in the panel. The latch mechanism itself can reduce the volume of the sealed interior that would otherwise be available.
In some applications, such as cabinets for radio transmitters and telephone equipment for outdoor use, the enclosure preferably remains well sealed against the environment, to avoid environmental stresses penetrating into the enclosure and to avoid EMI leakage from equipment to the environment. Thus, in such applications, the latch mounting aperture and the latch itself may present routes between the interior of the enclosure and the exterior, undesirably reducing the degree of isolation of the enclosure from the environment.
There is a continuing need for a simple, easy to install compression latch that provides suitable compression force and yet reduces the extent to which the environmental isolation of the enclosure is compromised by installation and use of the latch.
There is also a continuing need for a compression latch that provides a minimal “footprint” inside the cabinet on which the compression latch is installed.